<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master is Strange by KlonoaDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981828">Master is Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams'>KlonoaDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on an actual FGO Account, Big Sister Parvati, Chaldea is slowly becoming a daycare, Eventual Romance, Family, Family Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master is a stand-in for Ritsuka, Mastersona, Obviously with some changes here and there, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Dad Waver Account, Soft Asterios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Master of Chaldea is a very strange, and mysterious person. She is also the reason why Chaldea is a borderline daycare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kindness and a Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I do what I want, and what I want involves a story using my Mastersona, created by the fact that I now own a SIXTH FGO account. :V</p><p>I have walked into hell and have made a home for myself. I only hope that you guys enjoy whatever shenanigans come out of this, because my Mastersona is a very strange person who adores children and will adopt them.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Disclaimer for the entire story: I don’t own Fate/Grand Order or anything related to the Fate series!</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last Master candidate is a strange person.</p><p>Romani Archaman almost mistakes them for a child, due to their petite stature. With long, blue hair tied into two equally long braids, emerald green eyes, and dark brown skin, the Master candidate is a beauty, though…something about them sticks out.</p><p>“Do you like children?” the Master candidate asks him.</p><p>Romani Archaman knows not of how to react, still very much engrossed in his cake as the last Master candidate stares him down with those emerald green eyes.</p><p>“Y-Yes…?” It isn’t a lie, but there’s no other way for him to reply.</p><p>There is a pause, and ever so slightly, does the Master candidate’s lips curve into a subtle smile.</p><p>The last Master candidate is a strange person…but were it not for them, then Romani Archaman would’ve continued being just that to them, instead of Roman.</p><p>He wouldn’t have made it through the rest of the day either, due to the explosion that was waiting for him at the Command Room.</p><p>He has the Master candidate to thank for his life, so he does his best to guide them and Mash through Singularity F, while the rest of the survivors at Chaldea do their best to sort out the disaster that has befallen them.</p><p>He learns more about her the longer he interacts with her. She carries a certain disposition towards Mash Kyrielight that Roman can only describe as motherly. And remains terse and stalwart around the Director, Olga Marie Animusphere. It’s a wonder that they haven’t butted heads yet…</p><p>It’s a wonder, when Olga Marie won’t stop talking about her disappointment, brought on by the failure of the Master candidate’s first summoning. All that had come her way was a giant, hardcover book.</p><p>“<em>Alice in Wonderland</em>…” Olga Marie chews on her thumb, beads of sweat rolling down her face. “Why in the <em>hell</em> would we need a book like that?!”</p><p>The Master candidate keeps the book close to her chest, despite Olga Marie’s evident distaste. There is a subtle smile on her face as she carefully traces her finger across the book’s spine. Without much warning, the book responds with an audible, childlike giggle that scares the absolute crap out of Olga Marie.</p><p>“Roman, is this…?” Mash looks questioningly at Roman, who confirms that yes—this book is a Servant.</p><p>He cannot confirm its identity just yet, but from what he can tell, they have nothing to worry about. “You’ll get through this just fine.”</p><p>The appearance of the Caster, Cú Chulainn, only proves his point when the Servant provides his assistance.</p><p>As does the purple-haired young lady with stars in her eyes that taps on his shoulder, asking Roman if he’s seen her Master. Dressed in blue, with a kindness that reminds him of a mother, Roman realizes that there’s more to the last Master candidate than what is displayed on her file.</p><p>The last Master candidate is a strange person…but she’s all that they have left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is brought to you by the Single Dad Waver account. Why is it called that?</p><p>Because the account came with a Waver (and a Merlin—holy FUCK), <em>all</em> because I wanted to avoid spending anymore money, now that Captain Nemo and Van Gough have been added in as Servants.</p><p>Unlike <em>Bread and Bitter</em>, with FGO!Noa, my Mastersona, here, is not bound by story reasons and can summon any particular Servant at ANY time…within reason. Can’t just yeet in Merlin (YET). Which is why she has Pārvatī and Nursery Rhyme.</p><p>Of course, it should be mentioned that these two were added into the tutorial Servant pool on JP as of July 2019, sooooo…YEAH. Still, this account is more JP than NA, so this story will be reflecting that. Unlike <em>Bread and Bitter</em>, what we have here will be more in line with canon, with some exceptions here and there.</p><p>It’s mostly just a collection of perspectives and interactions that will vary in length. It all really depends on my mood.</p><p>Anyways, more about my Mastersona—she is very much a mystery, even to herself. More will be added in about her as the story progresses. For now, this is just about her and the family she will be building for herself, regardless of how strange it makes her look. She does what she wants, after all.</p><p>That’s all I have for now, so let me know what you think!!</p><p>Until next time!! Stay safe!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaldea’s last Master is a mysterious person.</p><p>There is not much that Roman can learn from her file.</p><p>There is no last name.</p><p>No family to list whatsoever.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>And yet…</p><p>There is something about her that sets her apart from the average civilian. Her circuits imply a lineage…but it could just be chance. It’s hard to say, without a lead of any sort. And though he wants to ask, he decides against it.</p><p>It’s too soon, he thinks. Far too soon for any of them to ask any personal questions.</p><p>Not after the close call that they’ve had in Singularity F. Had that emergency Rayshift not been successful…</p><p><em>“Let’s not think about it.”</em> He’s running on enough fumes as is. The last thing he needs is any more stress.</p><p>What’s done is done—even if it means having to move forward without the Director, now that she’s…<em>gone</em>.</p><p>“Gone…” So much has happened in the span of forty-eight hours. Even now, Roman still has a hard time processing it all. Not helping is the sudden news that he receives from Dustin about a child wandering the hallways.</p><p>It’s strange at first, until Roman realizes what had happened. It seems that the last Master of Chaldea has summoned not just one Servant, or even two—against all odds, she had managed to summon <em>three</em> Servants.</p><p>“This cannot be good for her circuits.” She has too little experience even using them, according to what Roman has heard from the Caster, Cú Chulainn. “Try not to provoke them, Dustin.”</p><p>There’s no telling what could happen, while the last Master of Chaldea is still unconscious.</p><p>Thankfully, she awakens within the next hour, without any issues whatsoever. She still refuses to part with the book she holds closely to her chest. And the book itself continues to remain inanimate, despite its sentience and capabilities as a Servant.</p><p>She reunites with Mash, who is more than happy to see her again. The two manage to exchange a few words before Roman cuts their reunion short, albeit reluctantly.</p><p>“I’m so relieved to see that you’re okay,” Roman tells her with a smile on his face. It’s a bittersweet feeling, considering the news he has to share with her. This isn’t anything that he can keep from her, after all. “It’s too bad I can’t say the same for the rest of humanity.”</p><p>“Gone, huh?” The last Master of Chaldea blinks, her expression as stoic as ever. “Like the Director…”</p><p>Roman smiles wryly. “We’re all that’s left. And you…you’re our last hope.”</p><p>There’s no one else but her, who can shoulder the burden of humanity’s future. And to think that Master Candidate #48 was originally meant to fill a quota… How Roman wishes their circumstances could have been better than this.</p><p>“If you wish to save humanity…if you wish to have a future beyond 2016…” Roman swallows hard, beads of sweat rolling down his face. “Then you alone must go and face these seven singularities in human history. Are you prepared to do this, Venti?”</p><p>The lack of fear in her emerald green eyes is disconcerting, as is the unwavering force behind her voice as she says, “I accept.”</p><p>Nervous laughter bubbles in the back of Roman’s throat. Humanity will have its second chance…but at what cost? It’s hard to say, when he still can’t figure out what it is that goes on in Venti’s head. He can only hope that she doesn’t break from the burden forced upon her…</p><p>That’s when the lady in blue shows up—Venti’s other Servant, summoned at the same time as the book in her arms. She stands at a height that is taller than Venti, though shorter than Roman. She is of the Lancer Class, as denoted by the weapon in her right hand. In her left hand, she holds a blond-haired boy by the back of his shirt.</p><p>The boy averts his gaze…at least, until the lady in blue forces him to look in Venti’s direction, allowing everyone else to see his red, slitted eyes.</p><p>“Master~!” she calls out to Venti in a singsongy tone. “I’ve been looking for you!!”</p><p>She has, indeed, been looking for Venti since her summoning. However, it seemed that she had taken a detour while her Master had been unconscious… Nevertheless, the two have finally met.</p><p>“I am the goddess, Pārvatī!” she introduces herself with a smile. “I have manifested by borrowing the body of a young maiden. Since this is new for me too, will you help me grow alongside you?”</p><p>Leave it to the last Master of Chaldea to summon a divine Pseudo-Servant…</p><p>“Please take care of me.” Venti bows her head respectfully at Pārvatī, who only laughs.</p><p>Mash has a difficult time coming to terms with the Servant that stands before her, while the boy by Pārvatī’s side remains quiet…at least, until Venti calls to him.</p><p>“What about you, boy?” she asks with a warm smile on her face, her eyes brimming with love. “Will you tell me your name?”</p><p>The boy blinks a few times, a light blush dusting his cheeks pink. He averts his eyes, not knowing how else to react. “You can just call me Gil.”</p><p>That’s all it takes for Venti to pat him on the head, causing his cheeks to turn a visible shade of red.</p><p>“Three Servants, huh?” Roman heaves out a weary sigh.</p><p>“Senpai sure is amazing…” Mash breathes out in awe.</p><p>Indeed, the last Master of Chaldea is quite impressive, for someone without any experience…but she is also quite strange.</p><p>She is also not alone, so Roman decides that he has nothing much to worry about…</p><p>Within reason, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter, let’s goooo!!!!</p><p>So yeah, Venti’s name might’ve come from Genshin Impact…but it was also the only name I was given when I asked for one so that I could input it into the Single Dad Waver account. So now we have Venti. Just…Venti.</p><p>She’s pretty much a mystery in terms of background and everything. Even she doesn’t know much about herself. All she does know is that she likes children, and will adopt any of them that come her way. She just wants a family, yo!!<br/>Which is why Ko-Gil has joined the family!! Nursery Rhyme is still a bit shy and staying in her book form for the time being. The only one she necessarily trusts, at the moment, is Venti.</p><p>Meanwhile Big Sister Pārvatī is on the case to keep an eye on her Master!! The two will help each other grow on their journey.</p><p>Anyways, as I mentioned, this is pretty much a collection of perspectives, so I won’t longer too much on the main happenings. That could change, depending on my mood, but for the most part, our focus is on Venti and her kids, as well as the other Servants who accompany her.</p><p>Feel free to speculate about her, and the possible child Servants she’ll summon (as well as any Servant in particular—it’s not just kids, ya know!). We’re just getting started, after all.</p><p>And before you ask, yes, there will be romance…but like don’t expect it to be the main focus. Don’t let that stop you from playing the shipping games, of course!</p><p>Anyways, thank you guys so much for taking the time to comment!! Feel free to continue sharing your thoughts with me!! I’m always up to hear what you guys have to say, after all! :D</p><p>Until next time!! Stay safe!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Growing Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is brought to you by me <em>finally</em> <a href="https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/638194528762855424/petite-milf-master-venti-reporting-for-duty">doodling Venti</a>, and <strong>kinnoonnanoko</strong> <a href="https://kinnoonnanoko.tumblr.com/post/638430066836144128/so-today-was-a-very-good-day-so-i-drew-some-stuff">drawing a few Ventis for me</a>, so hope y'all enjoy, and please send <strong>Kinno</strong> some love, yeah??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da Vinci closes her eyes as she listens to the lullaby that reaches her ears. It’s such a simple lullaby, with Japanese origins that reveal a possible lead to the mysterious background involving their very strange Master.</p><p>
  <em>“Time to sleep,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time to lie down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep peacefully,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodnight.”</em>
</p><p>Delicate fingers stroke fluffy, white hair. They gently work through some of the knots, the melody continuing to soothe the horned being that rests his head on Venti’s lap. It’s a wonder how she can handle it, with how much smaller she is than him. And yet, she does not mind, a gentle smile formed on her lips as she continues to sing.</p><p>
  <em>“Time to sleep,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time to lie down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let this child grow up,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be a gentle person…”</em>
</p><p>The irony is not lost to Da Vinci, as not too long ago, the horned being before her had gone on a rampage, shortly after his summoning. He did not take too well to being identified as Minotauros, despite his origins as a Servant. The Berserker class is known for its Madness Enhancement, which trades away one’s sanity and rational thought for strength.</p><p>This Servant is no exception to this, however… Against all odds, Venti was able to tame the minotaur, without even needing a Command Seal. She took one look at him, as he swung his axes around, and asked, “What’s your name?”</p><p>The question alone was enough to snap the minotaur out of his rage. And from there, it was a downward spiral that led to the current situation before them.</p><p>Venti had not escaped without any injuries, bandages currently covering some parts of her face and arms, caused by the debris that was sent flying by her Servant’s rampage. There are a few bruises hidden underneath her black shirt, but that doesn’t stop her from treating her Servant any less gently.</p><p>Her other Servant, Gil, watches from a distance, still oh, so wary of the minotaur that had knocked him out. His small size had put him at such a disadvantage, bringing even more attention to the minotaur’s gargantuan size.</p><p>Pārvatī only ruffles his hair as she tells him not to worry too much about Asterios.</p><p>“Asterios?” Gil echoes, looking somewhat uncertain.</p><p>Pārvatī smiles. “That is his name.”</p><p>The name he prefers, over the other name that had set him off.</p><p>For a monster known for killing and eating anyone that had entered his Labyrinth, Asterios is quite the gentle soul. He refuses to part with the mask that covers his face, making him appear more like what his namesake implied—a monster with head of a bull and the body of a man.</p><p>Though, as the days go by, while everyone else prepares for the upcoming Rayshift into the next Singularity, Asterios begins to open up. He starts to talk more, even though the most that comes out of his mouth are a few, stilted words—like a child still learning how to speak.</p><p>Venti doesn’t mind of course. Her patience has no limit, and neither does her kindness. Of course, Gil begins to grow jealous of the attention that Asterios receives.</p><p>Without warning, he clings to Venti’s arm after she starts to go her separate way.</p><p>“C-Can I stay with you?” A light blush dusts Gil’s cheeks pink. He’s never been one to get so easily flustered, but failed attempts to get Venti’s attention have forced him to act in such a desperate way. It’s humiliating, but Gil allows himself some leeway due to his current form.</p><p>It certainly helps that Venti isn’t the type to judge—not when she’s accepted him with open arms. He wants to learn more about this peculiar human. He wants to see what makes her tick. Most of all, he wants to help her reach her full potential, in their attempts to save humanity.</p><p>All because she looked at him as though he was her entire world. And maybe, in some way, he is.</p><p>Of course, he isn’t the only one that she’s made that face towards…but that won’t stop him from seeking out that expression of hers. The way it makes him feel something inside. It makes him want to smile, as he thinks of better days.</p><p>They’re far from better days, but for the time being, they can pretend that everything is okay.</p><p>Even Asterios can pretend that nothing hurts, as he finally removes his mask, revealing such soft features that are completely unbecoming of a terrifying monster. He presses his face against Venti’s stomach, urging her to pat his head as she sits on his shoulder. He closes his eyes, thinking of the warmth that always evaded him in that maze.</p><p>If he thinks hard enough, then he can imagine the wind brushing against his face as he stands in the middle of a plentiful forest. It’s easy to think that way, when Venti smells so much of flowers. And then, Asterios opens his eyes, because alongside flowers, he can also smell the delicious aroma of food.</p><p>“It’s time to eat!!” Venti tells him, giving him a few more pats to his head. “Let’s go get Gil-kun, okay?”</p><p>Asterios only grunts, his attention turning to the child in particular, noting how annoyed the boy seems. He looks like an angry kitten, about ready to puff itself up and hiss. Asterios ignores his annoyance and grabs the boy by the back of his shirt, soon setting him on his shoulder so that he sits opposite of Venti.</p><p>“Ventiiiii!” Gil whines, not at all pleased with how easily he’s been overpowered.</p><p>“It’s faster this way,” Venti explains, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “C’mon, it’s time to eat—Par made lots of food.”</p><p>Pārvatī refuses to let anyone go hungry, making the most of their perishables before anything. She hounds at Roman as she pushes him into the cafeteria, telling him to stop spending so much time alone.</p><p>“Take care of yourself, Doctor!!” She crosses her arms over her chest, her brow furrowed in anger.</p><p>Roman laughs awkwardly as he takes his seat at the table. His seat is next to Da Vinci, who immediately shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth.</p><p>“Eat up before the food gets cold.” It’s been more than fifteen minutes since Pārvatī has served them. “I suggest you stop taking up so much of the workload on your own.”</p><p>Da Vinci can understand Roman’s concerns, considering that Venti is scheduled to Rayshift tomorrow morning. That said, it really wouldn’t do any of them good if Roman works himself ragged.</p><p>She considers herself fortunate that Venti is on a tight schedule, though she mostly does it out of concern for her children—as she’s said it herself.</p><p>Of course, how Venti can see a child within that large minotaur Servant of hers is beyond Da Vinci’s brilliant mindset… And that’s not even getting into the book that she usually keeps on her person. Really, such a curious Servant, refraining from interacting with others, though…</p><p>That doesn’t stop food from disappearing from the table—<em>especially</em> if it involves sweets or desserts. Speaking of which, it seems another gulab jamun has disappeared from the plate.</p><p>“My, is someone skipping dinner?” Da Vinci smiles mischievously as an ominous glint appears in Pārvatī’s eyes.</p><p>“Those who do not finish the food on their plates are <em>exempt</em> from dessert.” Electricity crackles from the weapon she summons to her hand.</p><p>The dinner table goes scarily quiet. The only one completely unfazed by Pārvatī’s wrath is Venti, who reaches up to wipe Asterios’s face, taking a moment to pat Gil on the head as he buries his face into the back of her shirt.</p><p>Afterwards, dinner continues as usual, without anymore gulab jamun disappearing from the plate… At least, not until a plate full of food suddenly goes empty.</p><p>Venti only smiles as she checks over the book on the table, making sure that there aren’t any stains on its pages before leaving it alone to act on its own. Gil fixates a questioning look on the book, wondering what made it so special. His pupils dilate as he watches a tiny hand reach out from the pages, to grab a gulab jamun off the plate. He turns to Venti, who only ruffles his hair when he tries to get her attention.</p><p>Apparently, she doesn’t care about how strange her Servant is. Then again, her Servant <em>is</em> a book, so…</p><p>“Hmm…” Gil continues eating his dinner, not wanting to earn Pārvatī’s ire. After all, she’s looking at him with such a scrutinizing look, as though she expects him to eat his vegetables…which he has to, because Venti won’t otherwise pat him on the head.</p><p>He throws a glare at Roman, who’s been staring at him. He only laughs nervously as another spoonful of food is shoved into his mouth, courtesy of Da Vinci who won’t leave him alone. It’s laughable really, to see such a weak man carry so much of a burden on his shoulders.</p><p>Then again, Venti seems to like him fine, from how often she likes to interact with him. It makes Gil feel a little jealous, though he doesn’t mind it as much as the attention he has to share with a book.</p><p><em>“Such a strange book…”</em> The Servant has yet to show its true form, though Gil knows better than to underestimate its prowess. He’s seen the damage its capable of dealing, which makes Venti’s behavior towards it rather laughable…</p><p>Were he not so envious of it.</p><p>Even now, Gil tries his best to ignore the annoyance welling up in his chest, as he watches Venti help Asterios brush his teeth. His toothbrush goes mostly ignored, despite the minty tasty of toothpaste in his mouth. A part of him wants to ask Venti for help, but his pride refuses to bend.</p><p>Sighing, he finally puts the toothbrush back in his mouth and continues with this task that has been assigned to him, as means of keeping his smile healthy. Even though as a Servant, it shouldn’t really matter much to him…</p><p>Of course, with Pārvatī looming over his shoulder, there’s not much room for Gil to protest. Not that he wants to, since he gets to spend more time with Venti.</p><p>What he looks forward to the most is what comes afterward, after Asterios rinses out his mouth. As soon as Venti finish drying his face, he heads towards her bed and lays down, ignoring the inconvenience it brings him due to his size. It’s incompatible, really, but that doesn’t stop him from making himself comfortable as he waits for Venti to join him.</p><p>She keeps the book close to her chest as she presses into Asterios, a small chuckle leaving her mouth when Gil hugs her from behind. This has been their sleeping arrangement during the past few days.</p><p>And Gil knows he could have his own room, but he prefers this, despite the overwhelming warmth that comes off from Asterios as his arms wrap around them in a gentle embrace.</p><p>Servants don’t need sleep, but Gil closes his eyes anyways. He wants to enjoy this moment, as Pārvatī leaves after turning off the lights. Before his consciousness slips away from him, Gil briefly contemplates asking Da Vinci for a bigger bed.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, it’s not because it’s time—far from it. It’s only been a couple of hours. And yet, something is…<em>off</em>. He can hear soft breathing coming from Asterios and Venti, but also, someone else.</p><p>It takes him a moment, but once his eyes adjust to the darkness, Gil can make out the silver-haired girl dressed in black that’s nestled in the space between Asterios and Venti. She presses her face into Venti’s chest, the book that was once there now gone from sight.</p><p>Gil blinks a few times, quickly putting two and two together. He snorts, fully understanding what had happened while they were asleep. It seems the book has finally shown its true form. For how long, he doesn’t know…but the book had deemed the moment safe enough to show a far more vulnerable side to herself.</p><p><em>“Her?”</em> Gil supposes that he’ll have to change how he perceives this strange book. Until then, he decides to go back to sleep. Maybe when he wakes up, he’ll ask the book for her name…</p><p>Unsurprisingly, when Gil wakes up, there is a book in his Master’s arms. He stares at the book, knowing fully well of what he had seen hours earlier. He keeps it to himself, of course, deciding to shift his attention to Mash as she greets him.</p><p>“Good morning!” she smiles warmly at him, her face turning a light shade of pink when Venti reaches out to pat her head. “M-Morning to you, too, Senpai!!”</p><p>Asterios stretches his body, letting out a somewhat loud yawn before getting up. He lifts Venti into the air, setting her on his shoulder before turning to Gil. Gil gives him a threatening look, but Asterios ignores it as he, yet again, grabs him by the back of his shirt.</p><p>Mash only laughs as she watches the sight before her. Really, it’s nice to see how far they’ve come these past few days. Her Senpai sure is rather strange…but she is also the kindest person that Mash has ever come to know.</p><p>Mash considers herself lucky that they’ve known each other for quite some time already. It makes it easier to talk to her, when she considers their losses.</p><p>And though Venti appears to be unshaken, Mash knows better than to think of her as completely stoic. After all, she’s seen how often Senpai goes to check on A-Team. Even now, she still asks Mash if she’s doing okay, the image of her crushed underneath debris still fresh in her memory.</p><p>“Ahhh…” Mash wishes she could speak more openly about that. Last night, she had a nightmare about it…</p><p>But Senpai looks so happy, that Mash doesn’t want to bring an end to that happiness.</p><p><em>“Maybe after we come back…”</em> Yes, it seems reasonable. After all, it’s better to focus on one problem then add more to it.</p><p>And when all of this is over, after everyone is safe and sound and humanity is no longer at risk, then maybe they can go back to those days, where she and Venti sat with Pepe and Ophelia. Where they talked about trivial things, while Ophelia mostly kept to herself.</p><p>Yes, Mash longs for those days again. Maybe next time, she can even make Ophelia smile, as Venti had done.</p><p>Until then, she and Venti deal with the sudden outcome of an impromptu summoning forced upon them by the self-proclaimed genius herself, Leonardo Da Vinci. It was for their own good, to teach them the process of how summoning works, now that Olga Marie isn’t around to help them—or so Da Vinci states, before being caught off-guard by what happens next.</p><p>A weary young man lands in a crumpled heap on the floor, letting out a few swears as Da Vinci voices her surprise.</p><p>“I didn’t expect for someone to answer the call.” Considering the meager amount of Saint Quartz she had used for the process, it’s understandable, really.</p><p>And yet, it means nothing to the young man as he rubs at his backside, looking sourly at the group that stares right at him. His breath hitches at the sight of Gil, not at all pleased to see those red eyes again. An unpleasant memory surfaces in his head, which he quickly pushes away, deciding to ignore it for the time being.</p><p>He’ll deal with that can of worms some other time, though before he has a chance to say anything, a book is shoved into his arms.</p><p>“Papa,” is all he hears, coming from the tiny Master that helps him to his feet. He towers over her by a noticeable margin, though it’s nothing compared to the Berserker that stands behind her. His brow furrows in confusion as he stares at the book in his possession.</p><p>“<em>Alice in Wonderland</em>…” he reads the title of the book, a shiver soon going down his spine as he hears a giggle coming from it. He almost drops it, but the hostile energy he feels from the red-eyed boy that stares at him, makes him think twice.</p><p>Instead, he hands the book back to his Master.</p><p><em>“Mine?”</em> Yes, that should be the case, right? He was summoned, after all, meaning… “Servant, Zhuge Liang.”</p><p>He should introduce himself.</p><p>“Who are you really?” asks his tiny Master.</p><p>“Not one to be easily fooled, huh?” Makes perfect sense to have such an observant Master, though he wishes they could be just a little gullible. No matter. “Fine—El-Melloi II, at your service.”</p><p>The name barely registers with his Master, as she only stares at him with an unwavering gaze. Then, after a moment, she smiles at him. “Venti…”</p><p>Laughter reaches his ears, causing El-Melloi to turn towards the beautiful woman that stands to the side of them.</p><p>“It seems that Humanity’s Last Master has set her eyes on you.” Da Vinci can only smile as she watches Venti shove that book into El-Melloi’s arms again. Venti has done this before with Roman, though she’s certainly a lot more aggressive with El-Melloi. And rightfully so, since he’s not too bad on the eyes. “I guess I should inform Romani about this addition.”</p><p>Roman might not take too well to this information, but the benefits currently outweigh any possible consequences. After all, it’s not every day that they can say that El-Melloi is willing to assist them. It’ll do them some good, too, considering how inexperienced Venti is as a mage.</p><p>Even with the time she spent with some of those from A-Team has done nothing to change her experience, despite how often Da Vinci had seen her around Kirschtaria Wodime himself. Had she spent more time in Chaldea, then maybe that could’ve changed.</p><p>Maybe…</p><p>Yes, for as impressive as she is, even Venti has her limits. Hopefully, El-Melloi can change some of those limits.</p><p>In the meantime, it seems he has become part of Venti’s ever-growing family. Even Pārvatī takes well to the addition when she shows up to join her Master and the others.</p><p>As for El-Melloi himself…well, it seems he’ll have enough time to adjust to his very strange Master.</p><p>For better or for worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I went ham on this chapter, because a bunch of tumblr asks pretty much made me rethink what I had planned for this fic, BECAUSE GUESS WHAT?!?!</p><p>Venti, while a stand-in for Fujimaru Ritsuka, is her own fucking character. And what makes her stand out against Ritsuka is her time at Chaldea, which is far longer than theirs, because she had enough time to interact with those of A-Team.</p><p>Meaning Venti knows who A-Team is…and she also has been friends with Mash longer than Ritsuka. Now what does that mean?</p><p>It means Mash’s development has been sped up a bit. Venti continues to be an enigma who adores everyone she takes under her wing, even if it means dealing with Waver Velvet’s tired, grumpy ass. In fact, this is where we finally reach what I refer to as the Single Dad Waver account. Now he isn’t that much of a single dad, but compared to the rest of the Servants…he’s kinda on his own, if Venti isn’t around.</p><p>So it still applies in some way. Also, I’ve never really cared much about Pārvatī, but this fic has since changed my mind as she continues to be everyone’s Big Sister.</p><p>Been having a blast, writing out all these scenes of soft Asterios, and Ko Gil being a bratty bastard son boy, who is jealous of sharing Venti with the others. I very much think of him as being a Gilgamesh who took a youth potion, so there are some traces of his arrogance, here and there, whenever he has to swallow some of his pride.</p><p>Nursery Rhyme is a shy girl who has yet to show her true form, outside of when she chooses to sleep between Asterios and Venti. She likes the attention from Venti, though she is very much intimidated by how scary Pārvatī can be if she skips meals for dessert.</p><p>Let me know if you see any mistakes, I’ve been farming on six different FGO accounts, three on NA and three on JP, which means Christmas has been HELL on me, because I need Santa Quetz and Santa Karna is beautiful and I NEEEEEEEEEEED him.</p><p>Here’s to having a different outlook on this fic, which again, isn’t bound to Bread and Bitter’s limitations of Servants having to follow story, if they’re specifically summoned during a period of time. Meaning that we can have a Foreigner popping up soon, or even an Alter Ego. Who knows, considering Venti’s luck. :V</p><p>Thank you to all who have taken the time to comment!! Appreciate it if you guys can keep it up, or at least throw a few asks at my inbox, on my tumblr, <a href="https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/"><strong>klonoadreams</strong></a>.</p><p>This is all I have for now, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!</p><p>Until next time, everyone!! Stay safe!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Potential</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El-Melloi knows not what to make of his Master. She is beyond his comprehension, with how often she coddles that book in her arms and that child who reminds him too much of…<em>memories</em> that he’d like to forget.</p>
<p>Even worse, she refuses to let him smoke, so each time he tries to light a cigar—</p>
<p>
  <em>Smack!</em>
</p>
<p>His lighter is smacked out of his hand.</p>
<p>“Master doesn’t like the smell of smoke!!” The divine Psuedo-Servant scolds him, her starry eyes narrowed in annoyance.</p>
<p>El-Melloi only clicks his tongue as he bends down to pick up his lighter. His face contorts into a scowl when his hand encompasses his Master’s hand.</p>
<p>“No smoking,” she plainly tells him as she pockets the lighter. She steps away from him for a moment, staring at him with that unwavering gaze of hers. “No smoking.”</p>
<p>Her tone is almost robotic, which quickly changes when that blond-haired boy tugs on her sleeve to catch her attention. It’s an innocent gesture at first…until a smug look crosses the boy’s expression quite briefly when he turns to look at El-Melloi.</p>
<p><em>“B-Brat…!”</em> El-Melloi’s eye twitches slightly.</p>
<p>Not even an hour, and already, El-Melloi regrets his summoning. The only presence that he can tolerate is the Demi-Servant that speaks cordially to everyone…and maybe, that Berserker, too. While gigantic, Asterios has been rather docile and is currently occupied with the tiny, white-furred creature that has taken up residence in his hair.</p>
<p>“F-Fou…” Asterios’s voice is as stilted as ever, though it’s stable and audible enough to catch Fou’s attention.</p>
<p>“Fou, fou!!” he cries out, letting out a content sound when Asterios’s finger gently pats him on the head.</p>
<p>It’s a calming sight, though not enough to completely convince El-Melloi that his presence is needed for this upcoming Rayshift. Which is why he tries to convince Romani Archaman that he’ll sit this one out.</p>
<p>“I’ve only just arrived, after all.” It’s too sudden, he tries to argue. There’s not enough synergy between him and this group.</p>
<p>Roman only winces. “Please…do reconsider. Venti needs all the help she can get.”</p>
<p>El-Melloi pinches the bridge of his nose. Really, he’d like to argue more, but he knows better than to push their luck, considering their current circumstances. After a minute, he heaves out a sigh and says, “Just this once.”</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you!!” Roman smiles at him, looking far too relieved for comfort. “We’ll ask for your input afterwards, if…that’s okay with you…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” It’s preferable, really. Certainly, it’s better than being thrown right in before he has a chance to gather his surroundings.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The Rayshift is a success, though not without any unexpected guests…</p>
<p>“Kyuu, kyao!!” Fou nuzzles Mash’s face affectionately before hopping onto Asterios’s outstretched hand. “Fou!!”</p>
<p>Mash can only laugh, earning quite a warm smile from Venti. It’s jarring, after seeing how unexpressive she can be…but El-Melloi supposes that this is just another thing that makes his Master such a strange person.</p>
<p>At the very least, she’s doing far better than he was, when he was shoved into the role of Master…</p>
<p>Not that it’s that difficult, with how many Servants she has under her control. Really, just how unique can such a Master be?</p>
<p><em>“Ahh, I really need a smoke…”</em> The urge is strong, but Venti still has his lighter…</p>
<p>Thankfully, El-Melloi is able to vent out his frustrations on a group of soldiers that quickly surrounded them, intending to attack. His attacks merely incapacitate the soldiers, while Venti keeps repeating the phrase, “Hit them with the back of your blade.”</p>
<p>Roman, of course, takes some offense to the phrase. Or rather, he has his regrets. <strong><em>“Can you please stop saying that?! I get it—none of you have swords!”</em></strong></p>
<p>The battle ends when Gil ensnares the soldiers in his chains, looking rightfully smug as he receives a few affectionate pats from Venti. For once, he acts like the well-behaved boy he appears to be, but El-Melloi knows better.</p>
<p>He knows what lies underneath that deceitful appearance…and he’s proven right, when Gil sticks his tongue out at him while no one is looking at him. At the very least, he is a mere child and not some…adult.</p>
<p><em>“It’s probably what makes him most tolerable.”</em> That doesn’t make Gil any less annoying to El-Melloi.</p>
<p>“Good job using the back of your blade.” An irritated groan leaves Roman’s mouth as Venti pats El-Melloi on the back.</p>
<p>“But Senpai, none of us have—” Mash is cut off by a finger that presses against her lips. A light blush tinges her cheeks pink as a hand reaches up to pat her head.</p>
<p>“Back of the blade,” Venti reiterates, to Roman’s dismay as Da Vinci laughs in the background.</p>
<p>Pārvatī speaks with the soldiers with ease, with a charming smile that calms their fears. It’s through her that they learn of the issues that have popped up during what was supposed to be a time of respite, during the Hundred Years’ War.</p>
<p>“A witch, huh?” El-Melloi looks to his Master, who only stares back. She remains silent, her green eyes shining eerily in the sunlight. A shudder goes down his spine when he hears that same, girlish laughter coming from the book in her arms. Really, his Master is such a strange girl…</p>
<p>“Ha.” And yet, somehow, he’s managed to make her smile.</p>
<p>“Should we follow them to investigate the issue even further?” Pārvatī interjects, just minutes after Gil had freed the soldiers from his chains.</p>
<p>“It would be for the best.” Mash feels it might even help clarify the discrepancies she’s heard from the soldiers about the Maid of Orleans.</p>
<p>Just what happened to create the being now referred to as the Dragon Witch?</p>
<p>Mash doesn’t know, but it’s certainly worrying.</p>
<p>Even more worrying are the skeleton soldiers that they have to fight, shortly after arriving at the fort…or at least, what was once considered a fort. Too much happens at once, despite the advantage that Gil gives them with his chains. After all, who could’ve predicted that they’d be attacked by wyverns, of all things?</p>
<p>Definitely not El-Melloi, who has enough issues keeping them at bay while Asterios activates his Noble Phantasm. And it is then, that he and Asterios are separated from their Master for some time.</p>
<p>The light of day evades El-Melloi, as does the knowledge of his own surroundings. Within the darkness, all he can feel around him are walls to the labyrinth that Asterios had summoned. It’s frightening, as he can hear the flapping of wings and the animalistic snarls from the wyverns that are still too close for comfort.</p>
<p>And it is just as he feels the rancid breath of one on his face that a large hand grabs him by the back of his coat and pulls him aside. A loud roar comes from Asterios himself as he steps in to protect El-Melloi from any harm that could befall him</p>
<p>He brandishes his axes, face contorted into a scowl as a growl rumbles in the back of his throat. Here in this unforgiving maze, he has the advantage. He knows his way around the darkness, unlike the wyverns who have difficulty navigating their current space.</p>
<p>It’s no surprise that Asterios emerges as the victor, leaving El-Melloi to deal with the remaining carnage that urges him to collect as many fangs as he can extract.</p>
<p>There’s not much time—not when Asterios dispels the maze, freeing them from the confines of the labyrinth. Sunlight seeps in, blinding El-Melloi momentarily as he hides his bloodied hands in his coat’s pockets. He’ll deal with the stains later, as soon as he is far from any suspecting soldiers who are still rattled by the sudden revival of Jeanne d’Arc.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, there she is—as lively as ever as she leads a group of soldiers against a lone wyvern that Pārvatī attacks with electricity. At the side, Mash defends their Master from a group of skeleton soldiers while Gil attacks them. Every so often, a burst of magical energy leaves the book in Venti’s arm, blasting the skeleton soldiers away with a somewhat destructive power. It isn’t as strong as Gil’s chains, but it’s enough to get the job done.</p>
<p>Asterios ends the battle with a strong enough charge, slamming the weakened wyvern into a wall. He continues growling, stopping only after he feels Fou’s soft fur pressing against his cheek. And it’s just like that that Asterios reverts to his previously docile demeanor. He avoids touching Fou, wanting to clean the blood off his hands first before anything.</p>
<p>“Good job,” says Venti with a loving smile on her face as she gives Asterios a reassuring pat on his leg. He absolutely melts under the affection she showers him with, even lowering his head so that she can touch his face.</p>
<p>It leaves the soldiers in awe, seeing such a massive monster being tamed by such a tiny girl.</p>
<p>“That could’ve gone better.” Pārvatī wipes the sweat off her brow.</p>
<p>“It could’ve also gone worse,” El-Melloi adds, catching her somewhat by surprise with how close he’s gotten.</p>
<p>“Rough time?” Starry eyes glimmer with mirth.</p>
<p>“You could say that.” It’d certainly be easier for him, if he had a lighter for his cigar…</p>
<p>“Age finally catching up with you?” Gil asks in a deceptively innocent tone.</p>
<p>El-Melloi swears under his breath, feeling a headache coming on. He bites back a scathing retort, knowing better than to test his luck as the young Archer scurries to their Master’s side. Mash can only laugh at how eager Gil is to receive praise from Venti, even though she’s just as eager to receive her attention as well.</p>
<p>How strange that such an enigma of a person has managed to earn the trust of the Servants under her control…</p>
<p>El-Melloi still has his doubts, but as he watches Venti interact with Jeanne d’Arc, he starts to see the potential that brought him to Chaldea in the first place.</p>
<p>“It seems Humanity does have a fighting chance.” El-Melloi still has his regrets, but not enough that it’ll deter him from helping out this strange Master of his.</p>
<p>“Was there ever a doubt?” Pārvatī looks to him with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Ha, can’t really say.” Despite what he says, there’s a grin that won’t stop tugging at his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I managed to get another chapter out before the year is over on my end!! Anyways, I'm trying my best to get through main events, but DO expect me to nyoom through them as well, because I don't know about you guys, but after going through Orleans on FOUR SEPARATE OCCASSIONS (I have six FGO accounts, I've since lost all reason dammit), I'm kinda sick of looking at this place. So, ahhh, don't mind me if I don't feel like sticking around longer than necessary.</p>
<p>ANYWAYS!! Hope y’all are having a good time saying goodbye to the shitfest that was 2020. Here’s to 2021 being a better year, since heyoooo, Muramasa FINALLY dropped—as well as <em>Fate Grand Carnival</em> giving us the beauty that is a non-Riyo Gudako!! And of course, who can forget about <em>Tsukihime</em>?</p>
<p>Honestly, I’m super pumped for what 2021 has to give us in terms of games, like <em>The World Ends With You</em> FINALLY getting a sequel, and <em>Nier Replicant</em> coming to us with better gameplay (I’M READY TO HAVE MY HEART TORN OUT AGAIN).</p>
<p>More than anything, I’m looking forward to the Bronze Servants that will drop on this coming anniversary. But before that, there’s a certain birdy daughter that I’ve been looking forward to these past two years, since she’s become the pride and joy of my first ever JP account.</p>
<p>Hope y’all are having a good time saying goodbye to the shitfest that was 2020.</p>
<p>Here’s to 2021 being a better year, since heyoooo, Muramasa FINALLY dropped—as well as <em>Fate Grand Carnival</em> giving us the beauty that is a non-Riyo Gudako!! And of course, who can forget about <em>Tsukihime</em>?</p>
<p>Honestly, I’m super pumped for what 2021 has to give us in terms of games, like <em>The World Ends With You</em> FINALLY getting a sequel, and <em>Nier Replicant</em> coming to us with better gameplay (I’M READY TO HAVE MY HEART TORN OUT AGAIN).</p>
<p>More than anything, I’m looking forward to the Bronze Servants that will drop on this coming anniversary. But before that, there’s a certain birdy daughter that I’ve been looking for these past two years, <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/527412710837846017/794234807231184908/Screenshot_20201231-080450.png">since she’s become the pride and joy of my first ever JP account</a>.</p>
<p>Hope y’all enjoy the incoming dechi, alongside many other things. Let me know if you have any questions!!</p>
<p>Do feel free to comment, it really does keep me motivated!! Here’s to another productive year, where I actually work on more fics instead of starting new ones lmaooo.</p>
<p>Until next time, everyone! Stay safe!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>